Eyes Filled With Fire
by wingsofcosmos
Summary: Kagami Taiga was content with his adult life; he had a career he loved, he still played basketball, and he had friends. But one day he met someone he hadn't talked to in years, and it caused new feelings in him to grow. One-shot.


**I'm just going to ignore that everyone will most likely still keep in contact with each other for the sake of the fic. It was fun writing it, nonetheless. I haven't written a KNB fic in months, so I managed to write this. I feel like the ending's a bit rushed, and I can't think of anything to fix it, but I still hope you all like it.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

For Kagami Taiga, life as an adult was not what he expected it to be. Honestly, he was planning to become a professional basketball player, but that all went down the drain after an unfortunate visit to the doctor. Turns out that continuous strenuous activity on his legs could result in permanent damage, and Kagami could not risk that. So, in the end, he turned towards his second biggest passion.

Food.

It's not like he regretted the decision, in fact, he was happy he made it. He worked as a chef of a rather lovely restaurant, one with a nice boss and friendly staff. And it didn't mean that Kagami couldn't play basketball anymore—which he does when he's free, usually with Kuroko, Tatsuya or old teammates that he still kept in contact with—he just doesn't play it regularly so his legs would keep in good shape.

Kagami would rather play basketball leisurely than not at all, it was as simple as that.

Ever since he finished high school, Kagami hadn't kept in contact with many people. Only Kuroko—obviously, since he was Kagami's best friend—and Tatsuya, as well as his old teammates that he was closer to in the basketball club. Surprisingly, Kise still kept in contact with him, but Kagami shouldn't be that surprised since Kise talked to everyone.

But even so, Kise was the only member of the Generation of Miracles—except for Kuroko, but did he even count?—that continued to keep in contact with Kagami.

That was to be expected though, because they each had their own lives to lead and live and there was nothing wrong with that.

So, Kagami merely continued with his life, either at the restaurant, or at the local basketball court, or at home, and talked to the same people as he did throughout his adult life.

Well, not until that day.

"Oi, Kagami, is that you?" Kagami heard from behind him when he was shooting hoops at the local basketball court. The voice was eerily familiar, and so he turned around to the origin of the yell. "It is you, long time, no see."

It was Aomine Daiki. What were the chances?

"Aomine?" Kagami managed to let out during his shock, because it had been years since he saw his high school rival, and Kagami didn't expect to be interrupted by someone he hadn't seen in years.

And, wow, the years have really been kind to Aomine. That's surprising.

"Ha, yeah. It's me. Surprised to see you here." Aomine said and he walked closer to Kagami.

"I should say that to you," Kagami said, his basketball held lightly in his hands. "I've been coming here for years and this is the first time I saw you."

"Yeah, well, I moved in somewhere nearby, and I decided to check out the area a few times." Aomine informed, and then grinned. "What are you doing here, anyway? I was surprised I haven't seen you on TV playing a major game or something."

"Well," Kagami let out a dry laugh. "You would've, but my legs can't take a lot of strenuous activity, so I can only play every now and then."

"That's a shame." Aomine said, sounding genuine. "Hey, you wanna grab lunch somewhere and catch up, or are you doing anything later?"

"Nah, I'm free. I know a good place that's five minutes away from here. What do you think?" Kagami asked.

"Lead the way." Aomine grinned.

* * *

"So, you're a chef now?" Aomine asked.

"Yeah, it's actually really great. I love what I'm doing now." Kagami grinned, and took a bite out of his food. "What do you do?"

"I'm a cop. I recently moved precincts—that's why I moved here—and, honestly, it's not that bad." Aomine said.

"That's good. But I never imagined you as a cop." Kagami laughed. "You didn't seem like the type for law enforcement."

"Maybe, but I took an interest in it, so I don't look back." Aomine said with a small smile. There was a small moment of silence between them, before Aomine broke it. "So, are you with anyone, or…"

"Argh," Kagami groaned. "Don't even get me started."

"That bad, huh?" Aomine teased.

"Yes!" Really, Kagami's love life had been hit or miss over the years. Mostly miss, and that had caused Kagami to slowly give up the prospect of finding a good boyfriend. "Honestly, most of the time they're either jealous pricks or sexist assholes."

"Really? Why?" Aomine asked, his voice filled with curiosity.

"See this?" Kagami asked as he took out a necklace from under his shirt which held a small, silver ring. "People are jealous that I'm close with a guy who I consider my brother. Honestly, it's like they can't comprehend that I can love a guy as a brother and another as a lover."

"Really? Wow. But I guess I kinda know how it feels, y'know, with me and Satsuki." Aomine said, and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, kinda. How is she, anyway?" Kagami asked.

"Doing well, she works at some high-end place and she's happy. Don't think she'll be going anywhere else soon." Aomine said and then smirked. "So, you haven't explained the 'sexist assholes' part yet."

"Really?" Kagami groaned once more. "You just love getting under my skin, don't you? That part of you hasn't changed."

"Of course, I wouldn't be me without it. Now, story time." Aomine smirked again.

"You're a goddamn prick," Kagami said light-heartedly, and chuckled. "It's as simple as guys calling me 'the wife' or something stupid like that. Honestly, just because I can cook doesn't mean I appreciate being called that. It's annoying. They think it's all a joke, but really it's insulting to me, as a gay man. It's gotten to the point where I've been slowly giving up on relationships."

"Kagami," Aomine sighed. "You've been through many jackasses in your life. But the world is your oyster, and all you gotta do is find your pearl."

Kagami stared at the man in front of him. He expected Aomine to laugh at him or mock him, but instead he tried to make him feel better. It was nice, Kagami had to admit, but…

"I can't believe you just said that. Who know Aomine Daiki could be so cheesy?" Kagami grinned.

"Hey, Satsuki told it to me, I thought it was good advice." Aomine argued.

"It's cute." Kagami laughed.

"Shut up!" Aomine scowled, but Kagami could see the mirth in his eyes.

* * *

"Kagami-kun."

"Yeah?" Kagami urged his friend to continue as he placed a glass of water in front of Kuroko before he sat down in front of him.

"Have you, perhaps, gained certain feelings for Aomine-kun." Kuroko said before talking a sip of water.

"Elaborate." Kagami said, looking at Kuroko with a raised eyebrow.

"From what you had told me, it seems that you have grown romantic feelings for Aomine-kun." Kuroko said.

"Tell me how you came to that conclusion." Kagami asked, leaning against the back of his chair, arms crossed.

"You were smiling when you were talking about him, you have expressed to me that you are excited for when you next meet, you have even admitted that he is good-looking—"

"—Hey, I'm gay, not blind. I can admit when I see someone who I think is hot—" Kagami interrupted.

"—Nevertheless, Kagami-kun, to me, it seems that you do, indeed, have feeling for Aomine-kun." Kuroko finished, and took another sip of water.

Kagami looked up to the ceiling. Well, Kuroko was right when he said he was smiling when he was talking about Aomine, and that, yes, he was excited for when they next meet—in three days, to be precise, as Aomine had given Kagami his number so they can talk with each other more easily—and Kagami did admit that Aomine was hot, but he would be lying if he said otherwise.

Well, Kuroko thinking that Kagami had developed feelings for Aomine wasn't an insane idea. He wasn't as annoying as he was in high school—in fact, he had matured quite a bit—and he wasn't as egotistic as before. Kagami can admit he quite liked talking to Aomine the day before, it was nice, and he wouldn't be complaining if they did it again. Perhaps they could do it more often, just the two of them and no one else. And—

"Okay, you were right. Maybe I have _some_ feelings for Aomine." Kagami admitted, not even bothered denying it.

"Of course I am." Kuroko said, letting out a small, almost unnoticeable smile.

* * *

"Yo, Kagami!"

Kagami heard Aomine called from the basketball court. He ran over there, and quickly threw his bag down and caught the ball that Aomine tossed at him.

"Time for some one-on-one." Aomine said with an enthusiastic grin.

"God, yes. I have to admit I missed our one-on-ones." Kagami said, as he threw back the ball and returned the grin.

"Yeah, but we're making up for lost time now." Aomine said as he started to bounce the ball. "You think you can still keep up with me?"

"Don't underestimate me, of course I can." Kagami retorted.

They then proceeded to spend the next hour by one another, revelling in the excitement, pleasure and nostalgia the more they played. They loved it, and won't deny it.

It was the greatest either of them felt in a while.

"Hey, Aomine." Kagami said, as both he and Aomine sat on the ground by the shady area of the court, drinking water out of their bottles.

"Yeah?" Aomine responded.

"You wanna go on a date with me?" Kagami asked, looking straight in front of him and didn't turn to look at the man next to him.

"Like a date-date?" Aomine inquired as he turned towards Kagami.

"What other kind of date is there?" Kagami asked.

"Dunno," Aomine answered. "But I guess a date would be nice, with you, anyway."

"Really?" Kagami turned to look at Aomine and grinned.

"Yeah, dating you wouldn't be so bad." Aomine said, and returned the grin.

"Glad to hear that." Kagami chuckled.

After that, there was silence, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable, and so they were content with it. They stayed sitting there, and pretended they didn't notice that their hands moved towards one another's welcoming hold.

The sun started to set, but they continued to sit there, content in each other's presence. They didn't want to be anywhere else, and they were fine with that. Completely.


End file.
